S&M
by daniminalove
Summary: PURE SMUT! Wilhelmina ... NO UNDER 18S!


**Ok guys so its 12.20am, im rather sexually frustrated and listening to Rihanna..., Wilhelmina song if there ever was one! This is just pure smut! You have been warned ;)**

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

**Wilhelmina Slater stood at the end of the bed, legs apart, hands on hips. The man sat on the bed, hands cuffed above his head, naked and blindfolded. She definately looked the part. A red lacy basque with matching french knickers. Silky black fishnet stockings and killer 6 inch heels. Her hair held high in a long sleek ponytail. Thick heavy eye makeup and ruby red lips completed the look. Inching towards the bed, she cracked the whip she was holding and the guy swallowed hard, wondering what was about to come. **

**"You've been a very bad bad boy! I don't abide insolence, so you will have to pay the penalty" **

**He couldn't see her but he could sense her nearby... the smell of her perfume, the way her husky voice washed over him, even the fear she was striking into him as she cracked that whip once more. His whole body shivered and his cock grew harder as he heard the dominance in her voice. **

**"Now how should Mistress punish her bad slave?"**

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

**She moved further up the bed. Climbing on top she straddled the man, standing with her legs either side of his thighs. She was driving him crazy. He could feel the heat radiating from her, could smell the womanly scent escaping from between her thighs. He leaned forward slightly, his lips brushing against her centre. She swooped down, grabbing his chin in her palm and facing him to her. He couldn't see her, but he was imagining those soft full lips just mere inches away from hers. **

**"And who said you could do that?" She brought her mouth onto his and viciously caught his bottom lip in between her teeth, enough that she drew a faint line of blood. Tasting the metallic tang, she stood back up. "You do what i say, when i say... understand?"**

**The man nodded. "Yes"**

**Feeling the whip come crashing down on his thigh, he let out a yelp. **

**"Yes what?"**

**"Yes Mistress"**

**"Good boy" She dropped to her knees. Grinding her hips just an inch above his manhood, she whispered in his ear. "How bad do you want me?"**

**"So bad"**

**"So bad what?" She shouted, biting down hard on his shoulder.**

**"So bad Mistress"**

**"You're learning." She smirked. Dropping down that last inch her centre came in contact with his throbbing cock. He moaned out loud and she smiled. "Are you ready for me?" **

**The guy nodded eagerly. **

**"You want me to fuck you?"**

**"Yes mistress"**

**"Tell me how much"**

**"So much mistress, my cock is so hard for you. You turn me on so much more then anyone ever has done. I crave you, i want you, i need you ... please!" **

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it _

**She stood up and he groaned at the loss of contact. He could feel her, moving around stood above him. Without warning she came crashing down onto his lap, his erection suddenly enveloped amongst her hot slick folds and he groaned loudly into her ear. Grinding her hips against his, she began biting down on his neck. He struggled against his restraints... longing to grab hold of her curves, feel her soft mocha skin under his hands. Her grinding was beginning to drive him over the edge. "Mistress" He whispered.**

**He felt her move and almost cried out as his cock slid out from her. She reached up and undid his handcuffs, sliding her hands down his arms onto his chest as she did so. Crashing her lips down onto his, he allowed his tongue to wander in her mouth, revelling at the taste of her. Reaching behind his head, she untied his blindfold. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, he took a second to take in the image in front of him. Her eyes hooded and screaming sex at him, her teeth biting her bottom lip. She looked utterly fuckable... and that was exactly what he was going to do to her.**

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

**Moving around behind her he pushed her head forward down onto the bed, taking a second to admire her perfectly round ass before he thrust into her. Keeping one hand on her hips as he slammed into her, he reached the other up to grab a hold of her hair. Pulling back she arched her back and in doing so, he hit the spot he was aiming for. She began to buck wildly against him, moving in perfect rythmn together. Bringing his hand down over her hips he reached back and brought his hand down in a stinging slap against her backside. She groaned loudly and moaned "More"**

**"More? You're a dirty dirty girl Wilhelmina Slater"**

**"Ya damn right i am now fuck me and spank my evil ass!"**

**He spanked her a couple more times, his hand leaving a bright red print on her cheek. She began to buck harder against him and he knew it wouldn't be much longer for either of them. He let go of her hair, and draped himself across her back as he continued to take them both over the edge. "Oh my gooo..." She muttered as she could feel the familiar fluttering in her stomach. **

**The next sensation of him biting down on her shoulder was too much for her to take and she cried out. "Oh...gooooooood!"**

**Her legs shook underneath her and she rode the waves until she felt him groan out loud as her walls tightened around him and he joined her, him groaning into her shoulder, her groaning into the pillow. **

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

**Collapsing back onto the bed, he turned on his side to look at her. Laid back, arm over her eyes, breathing jagged, sweat glistening on her caramel skin, she looked utterly beautiful. Moving her arm, he brought his lips to her and lingered in the kiss, pulling her closer to him, their legs intwined, her breasts against his chest. **

**"How did i do Mistress"**

**"Very very well" She smiled at him. **

**"You know if anyone had told me 3 months ago i would be role playing with Wilhelmina Slater, I'd have sent them for a labotomy" He chuckled.**

**She smirked and moved her body tighter to his. "And if anyone had told me I'd have Daniel Meade by the balls I'd have been thrilled... although this isn't exactly what i had in mind"**

**"Oh really?" He smiled.**

**"No... this is better" she said planting a quick kiss on his lips, snuggling tighter and ordering him to sleep. **


End file.
